militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1972 Aldershot Bombing
The Aldershot bombing was an attack by the Official Irish Republican Army (Official IRA) using a car bomb on 22 February 1972 in Aldershot, England. The bomb targeted the headquarters of the British Army's 16th Parachute Brigade and was claimed as a revenge attack for Bloody Sunday. Seven civilian staff were killed and nineteen wounded. It was the Official IRA's largest attack in Britain during "the Troubles" and one of its last major actions before it declared a ceasefire in May 1972. Background The Northern Ireland riots of August 1969 marked the beginning of the conflict known as "The Troubles". To help restore order, the British Army was deployed on the streets of Northern Ireland. In December 1969, the Irish Republican Army split into two factions – the Official IRA and the Provisional IRA. Both factions then began campaigns against the British Army and Royal Ulster Constabulary. On 30 January 1972, soldiers of the British Army's Parachute Regiment shot 26 civilians during a civil rights march in Derry. Fourteen people died. This incident became known as Bloody Sunday. The bombing The target of the Official IRA bomb was the headquarters of the 16th Parachute Brigade,BBC – On This Day elements of which had been involved in the Bloody Sunday shootings. Despite warnings, the 'open' garrison meant there was no security or controlled access to the camp. A Ford Cortina car containing a time bomb"Northern Ireland: Now, Bloody Tuesday" Time magazine (6 March 1972) was left in the car park, deliberately positioned outside the officer's mess. The bomb exploded at 12:40 pm"From the archives: IRA kills 7 in raid on Paras' English base" – The Guardian (23 February 1972) on 22 February, destroying the officer's mess and wrecking several nearby Army office buildings. The soldiers who were the intended targets were not present, as the regiment itself was stationed abroad and most staff officers were in their offices rather than the mess. Nonetheless, seven civilian staff were killedCAIN – Sutton Index of Deaths – 22 February 1972 –five female kitchen staff who were leaving the premises, an elderly gardener, and Father Gerard Weston (a Roman Catholic British Army chaplain). Nineteen people were also wounded by the explosion. On 23 February, the Official IRA issued a statement claiming that it had carried out the attack in revenge for Bloody Sunday. It added: "Any civilian casualties would be very much regretted as our target was the officers responsible for the Derry outrages". The Official IRA also said that the bombing would be the first of many such attacks on the headquarters of British Army regiments serving in Northern Ireland. Aftermath As the bomb had killed only civilian staff, the Official IRA received harsh and widespread criticism. On 29 May 1972, the Official IRA's leadership called a ceasefireCAIN – Chronology of the Conflict – May 1972 and stated that it would only launch future attacks in self-defence. The Aldershot bombing was believed to have been one of the factors that led to this decision. In November 1972, an OIRA volunteer, Noel Jenkinson, was convicted for his part in the bombing and received a lengthy jail term, dying in prison of heart failure four years later. The remaining conspirators were never captured. No inquiry into the incident or the deaths of those killed was ever held. Shortly afterwards, many of the parachute regiment battalions were either disbanded and reorganised, leaving Aldershot. The larger and more militant Provisional IRA continued its campaign and also began to attack military and commercial targets in Britain. Its first operation in Britain took place on 8 March 1973, when it detonated car bombs in London. References Category:Mass murder in 1972 Category:Terrorist incidents in 1972 Category:1972 in England Category:Parachute Regiment (United Kingdom) Category:Car and truck bombings in England Category:Explosions in England Category:The Troubles (Northern Ireland) Category:British Army in Operation Banner Category:Military actions and engagements during the Troubles (Northern Ireland)